


Being without you is more painful than death.

by iuxeds



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Hospitals, Love at First Sight, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, True Love, a lot of tears, pain pain pain
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuxeds/pseuds/iuxeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Las almas gemelas están destinadas a encontrarse, estar juntas, amarse, pero el caprichoso destino las separará, y ese será el sufrimiento mas grande por el que puedan pasar, pero en el final, volverán a encontrarse y estar juntas para siempre..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O un AU en el que Mario y Marco se aman demasiado, pero la vida separa a uno del otro de la manera más dolorosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La idea de pedirle a Marco que se casara con él, siempre estuvo en su mente, Marco era el amor de su vida, la persona perfecta para Mario.

 

Desde que se conocieron en ese estadio hace dos años sabían que estaban destinados a estar siempre juntos, se llevaron perfectamente bien desde el comienzo, y no solo porque tenían una afición enferma sobre el futbol en común, también porque al mirar a los ojos a Marco, Mario sentía algo muy profundo dentro, ver los ojos de Marco, para Mario era como ver todo lo que quería en su vida, era sentir todo el amor que anhelaba, todo lo que necesitaba era a Marco.

 

Nunca fue un gran fan del ‘amor a primera vista’ pero después de conocer a Marco, él podría decir que esa era la verdad más absoluta; después de que el partido terminara, Mario invito a Marco a tomar algo, no hacía falta alguna explicación o una gran resolución del tema, ambos ya sabían que no terminarían siendo solo amigos y ¿para que alargar más la espera de esa persona especial que ambos necesitaban?, se besaron por primera vez y durmieron juntos esa noche, no fue necesario que hicieran algo más, porque eso llegaría con el tiempo. Ese siempre sería un día inolvidable para Mario, no importara lo que le pasara, el recuerdo de ese día _siempre_ estaría en él.

Todo el día siguiente lo usaron para hablar y conversar, podían sentir esa cosa en el interior de sus corazones pero habían unas cosas sobres las que eran necesario hablar. Esa misma semana Marco se cambió al departamento de Mario, para ambos era igual de impresionante que todas sus antiguas relaciones o intento de ellas comparadas con esa que estaban formado fueran simplemente nada. Para Mario, Marco había eclipsado a todas las personas que pudo conocer antes, y ahora su vida simplemente se basaría en Marco.

Las cosas siempre funcionaron muy bien, el nerviosismo que Mario debió sentir cuando Marco le presento a sus padres y hermanas estuvo ahí, los celos que Mario trato de evitar cuando Marco le hizo conocer a sus amigos también estuvo presente, todo siempre funcionó perfectamente en su relación. Pero siempre estuvieron esas discusiones cuando estaban cansados y de mal humor, que ambos quisieran borrar ahora, aunque probablemente para Mario lo peor que paso fue el que Marco se fuera. Ahora no recordaba muy bien como había empezado toda esa tonta discusión y tampoco tenía sentido ya intentar recordarlo; el día había empezado muy bien, y ambos llegarían temprano a casa para poder ver un partido de futbol esa tarde, parecía que sería una buena tarde, hasta que sin ninguno de los dos imaginarlo empezaron los gritos y todo termino con Marco diciéndole que era ‘¡un completo idiota!’, y cerrando la puerta con un golpe, y Mario sentado en su sofá con botellas de cerveza, y whisky, y ….

 

La mañana siguiente seria la peor de su vida, Mario se despertó con la peor resaca, le dolía profundamente la cabeza, tenía sangre seca en su puño y su camiseta, por haber golpeado la pared después de que Marco le colgó en teléfono por tercera vez, pero sobre todo le dolía el corazón, sentía un vacío profundo en su pecho, amaba demasiado a Marco y que ahora él ni siquiera quiera responderle el celular lo lastimaba demasiado, aunque solo hubieran pasado unas horas, Marco lo era todo para Mario, no quería ni pensar en que tal vez Marco ya no lo quería en su vida después de esto, que tal vez nunca volvería a su departamento, que no estarían juntos más.

 

Mario paso todo el día en su cama, sin comer, sin beber, no se ducho, ni siquiera se mudó de la ropa que traía la noche anterior, aún estaba usando la camiseta con sangre; verse bien era lo que menos le importaba, se quedaba dormido cada cierto tiempo, luego despertaba con una nueva pesadilla, lo único que quería era que Marco viniera, lo besara y le dijera que lo amaba, pero eso no paso; termino haciéndole caso a su teléfono que había empezado a sonar desde hace un tiempo, no era Marco porque esa no era la alarma que le había puesto a su –Mario tenía la esperanza de que aún lo fuera– novio.

 

Era Mesut, su amigo desde hace años, no había hablado con él desde el fin de semana cuando Mario lo llamo para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños. De lo poco que Mario intento escuchar, Mesut lo estaba invitando a él y a Marco a una fiesta en su departamento, pero cuando Mario oyó la sola mención de Marco, volvió a sentir esa opresión en su pecho; Mesut le dejo la invitación abierta por si quería ir de todas formas. Mario nunca supo cómo es que termino en esa fiesta, bebiendo tanto o más que la noche anterior, o como es que termino en el grupo de amigos de Karim, un amigo de Mesut, o como es que termino besándose con André, un amigo de Karim, en su departamento. Lo único que quería Mario era tener a Marco a su lado para que lo ame, y ahora estaba en su habitación tratando de sentir un poco de amor de ese extraño.

 

Su puerta fue abierta la mañana siguiente, Mario estaba medio dormido en su cama; en un momento de lucidez boto a André de su departamento, antes de que hiciera algo más estúpido que incluso él mismo, de lo que luego se tuviera que arrepentir. Empezó a llorar cuando André salió por la puerta ayer, y no había parado hasta hace unas horas cuando el sueño por fin lo venció. Marco entro en su habitación y lo vio tirado ahí, cuando Mario levanto la mirada, no sabía si era una ilusión o una alucinación, no movió un músculo con miedo a que si era una alucinación, desapareciera.

 

Marco se acercó a él y le acaricio la mejilla. Mario se sorprendió de que el Marco que estaba sosteniendo su mejilla fuera el real. Mario empezó a llorar de nuevo, y Marco lo abrazo fuertemente.

 

“No me dejes Marco, por favor,” Mario lloró más fuerte. “Lo siento por lo que sea que haya hecho, Marco yo te amo, por favor…“

 

“Shh Mar” Marco lo abrazo aún más fuerte.

 

“Yo te amo…”

 

“Te amo Mario,” Marco hablo finalmente, “Nunca te dejaría. Nunca.”

 

Marco beso a Mario, y él no dudo ni un segundo en responderle el beso; esa noche Marco le hizo el amor a Mario, y lo único que Mario deseaba era que las palabras de Marco nunca se borraran, él le conto sobre André y la fiesta, Mario tuvo miedo de que Marco se incomodara con eso, pero Marco no le tomo demasiada importancia, porque confiaba en Mario, y estaba completamente seguro de su amor. Después de esa pelea, nunca tuvieron otra de gran importancia, algunas por ‘Quien saldría tirar la basura’ o ‘Quien le abría la puerta a los vendedores de libros los domingos en la mañana’ que siempre eran un poco inoportunos, aparte de eso, todo siempre funcionó muy bien.

 

Mario encontró el anillo perfecto para Marco en una joyería muy acogedora en comparación con todas las demás que había visitado antes, cuando le pregunto a la vendedora, –que resultó ser una mujer un poco mayor, que si se sorprendió cuando Mario le dijo que el anillo que buscaba era para un chico, no lo mostró y simplemente le dio a Mario una tierna mirada acompañada de una linda sonrisa, Mario le agradeció mucho eso–, sobre un anillo de compromiso, ella le mostro varios pero solo el ultimo capto su atención, ese era para Marco, ese anillo era el perfecto para Marco, simple pero hermoso, tenía un brillo muy especial, aparte del que tenía por estar pulido, había algo único en él. La vendedora le entrego el anillo en una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.

 

En el momento en el que Mario tuvo la cajita en sus manos, simplemente no lo podía creer, se casaría con Marco, sería el mejor cumpleaños para Marco, y para Mario también si es que Marco aceptaba casarse con él pero si no…, Mario alejo esos pensamientos de su mente; estaba tan feliz, pero en el momento en el que vio el reloj de su teléfono marcaba las 10:21pm su corazón cayo.

 

El tren de Mario partía a las diez y treinta, era el último del día, si perdía ese, no podría partir hasta mañana a las nueve de la mañana que salía el primero del día. Corrió hacia la calle con la cajita muy segura en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, paro al primer taxi que apareció, y le dijo unas cuantas cosas al conductor sobre que debía llegar a la estación lo más rápido que fuera posible porque su vida completa dependía de ello. Cualquiera pensaría que el destino estaría en contra de que Mario llegara a tiempo, absolutamente todos los semáforos por los cuales el auto estaba pasando, se ponían en rojo, Mario no podía estar más desesperado. Cuando finalmente llegaron, le lanzo unos billetes al conductor y salió corriendo del taxi, tenía el anillo, tenía el boleto, era lo único que necesitaba, iba hacia Marco, no importaba si no llevaba maletas o ropa, estar con Marco significaba todo.

 

Llego frente a la encargada de la taquilla, pero cuando le paso su boleto, ella le dijo que el tren había partido ya, hace solo doce minutos. Mario se alejó lentamente, congelado, que se suponía que hiciera ahora, estuvo parado durante un tiempo en la estación sosteniendo con fuerza la pequeña cajita en sus manos.

 

“Marco…” fue lo único que pudo decir.

 

Cuando llego a su departamento, aún estaba ido, se sentó en un sillón, coloco la cajita y su celular en la mesa frente a él, después de unos segundos, llamo a Marco, seguramente él le entendería después de que le explicara qué había pasado, obviamente no le diría sobre el anillo.

 

Marco no le entendió, no dejo a Mario explicar nada, él suplicaba para poder decirle porque no había alcanzado el tren, pero Marco estaba muy dolido, y no pudo decir nada, lo único que querían ambos era estar al lado del otro ese importante día, pero después de eso, ya no se podría.

 

Mario estaba desesperado no quería que Marco, el amor de su vida, estuviera triste o molesto por su culpa, Maro había estado muy emocionado por su cumpleaños desde hace días, Mario tenía que estar con Marco esa noche, no importaba que. Sin pensar en su total cansancio, tomo el auto que tenía en el estacionamiento del edifico, se subió al asiento del conductor, encendió el motor y empezó a manejar hacia Dortmund, serian casi siete horas manejando, pero lo hacía por Marco, Mario haría lo que sea por Marco.

 

Las cosas no tenían que haber salido así, él tenía que haber llegado a Dortmund en la mañana del cumpleaños de Marco, Mario le habría pedido que se case con él justo en ese momento, y si Marco aceptaba, seria oficialmente el hombre más feliz de la tierra, pero nada termino así.

 

Mario estaba cansado, demasiado cansado, había estado yendo de tienda en tienda todo el día, ni siquiera recordaba que era lo último que había comido. Después de manejar durante casi dos horas sus ojos se empezaron a cansar, y a cerrar, tenía mucho sueño, pero no podía parar, tenía que llegar. Para la tercera hora manejando, ya no podía, sus ojos no lo apoyaban, su cerebro lo estaba traicionando según él. Intento llamar a Marco, pero como antes no contesto, guardo el celular en el compartimiento de su auto mirando una foto que tenia de Marco y él en la pantalla, volvió su mirada al camino, bostezo una vez más y se froto los ojos; escucho un fuerte chillido, neumáticos patinando, trato de buscar ese sonido en la pista; lo último que vio fue unas luces encenderse en el lado izquierdo de la pista, sintió un gran golpe en su cabeza y luego todo se hizo oscuro.

 

Intento abrir los ojos, oía unos sonidos, parecía que estaban a kilómetros, luego de unos segundos se hicieron más claros, eran gritos, y sirenas. Intento ver algo, levantarse un poco, pero no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, sentía como si su cabeza estuviera siendo golpeada constantemente, sentía en su pecho una presión sorprendente, alguien empezó a moverlo, a sacarlo de los escombros de lo que era su auto, estaba casi inconsciente, pero se había dado cuenta, había chocado y estaba herido, muy herido.

 

No podía morir, Mario no podía morir, no sin antes haberle dicho a Marco que quería casarse con él, que quería que estén juntos hasta el final, si moría ahora, eso no sería posible; no vería más los ojos de Marco, no podría ver más su mirada, que lo enamoro desde el primer momento en el que la vio. Dirigió su vista hacia la foto que aún se sostenía, no sentía bien el brazo derecho sin embargo, el izquierdo estaba aplastado el asiento del copiloto que seguramente en el choque termino ahí, así que hizo todo lo que pudo para mover el brazo derecho hacia el bolsillo en su chaqueta, fue uno de los dolores más traumáticos que jamás sintió, pero pudo lograr lo que quería, sostuvo la pequeña cajita en su mano y la apretó con la mayor fuerza que podía reunir en ese momento, cerró los ojos, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, podía a alguien llamándolo, pero, era el final, su final, lágrimas empezaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas, no era por el dolor físico que sentía, era porque nunca más podría ver a Marco, la única persona a la que amo más que a su vida, ahora que se estaba muriendo, podía decirlo sin que fuera un simple cliché, Marco había sido la única persona que amo más que a su propia vida, hizo que toda su vida tuviera sentido, y gracias a él Mario podía decir que su vida, si pudo haber sido perfecta.

 

Mario empezó a sentir un frio congelante, las voces y ruidos se hacían cada vez más lejanos y casi ya no los lograba oír, apretó con sus últimas fuerzas la cajita y lo último que deseo fue que Marco nunca lo olvidara, y tampoco al amor que sentía hacia él.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Al principio pensó que era una broma de Mario, algo para que Marco se preocupara y lo perdone por no llegar el día de ayer a Dortmund, pero el policía no parecía como si estuviera haciendo una broma; Marco empezó a desesperarse cuando oyó las sirenas de la ambulancia al otro lado de la línea, tenía que ser una broma, no podía ser real que Mario este muerto, el policía le dijo el hospital al que se dirigía la ambulancia, Marco se dirigió hacia allí solo, rezando por que sea una broma, quería con toda su alma que fuera una broma, seguramente él llegaría al hospital y se encontraría con Mario ahí, bien, y entonces él le daría una buena regañada por esta estúpida broma de muy mal gusto, luego lo besaría muy fuerte porque Marco simplemente no imaginaba su vida sin Mario, su mente y corazón luchaban para que eso sea lo que pasara.

 

Cuando llego al hospital, encontró a unos policías dentro, ellos, luego de identificarlo como ‘familiar de Mario Götze’ hicieron que una enfermera lo llevara hacia la sala de espera, Marco estaba muy confundido, ¿Por qué lo hacían esperar si era una broma? ¿Por qué habían tantos médicos y enfermeras corriendo hacia la habitación en la que había entrado la enfermera que lo llevo ahí? ¿Por qué Mario no venía ya y le decía que era una puta broma?....

 

Estuvo sentado por casi cuatro minutos más y ya no pudo, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el pasillo por el que entraban todos, atravesó las dos puertas corredizas que dirigían hacia emergencias; nadie lo detuvo, no había nadie parado por ahí, tenía que encontrar esa habitación, ¿porque no le decían ya que era una broma? Entro empujando las puertas a la primera habitación por la que cruzo.

 

Mario estaba ahí. Pero no era una broma como todo él quería que lo fuera.

 

Se congelo ahí mismo, parado entre la puerta y la cama en la que estaban atendiendo a Mario, los doctores empezaron a gritarle que tenía que salir de ahí, una enfermera llego a él y empezó a tirarlo hacia fuera, ahí fue cuando Marco reaccionó.

 

Mario estaba herido, muy grave, estaba lleno de sangre, tenía un respirador puesto en su boca, cables y algodones por todo su cuerpo; Marco trato de salirse del agarre de la enfermera, trato de llegar con Mario, tal vez sería la única vez que podría, se soltó, pudo llegar a donde Mario estaba, cogió su mano fuertemente, le grito a Mario para que no se fuera, sintió una pequeña presión en la mano de Mario que sostenía, su corazón dio un salto, Mario estaría bien, pero luego de eso el sonido que más odiaría en toda su vida se oyó, Mario no volvió a apretar su mano, Marco empezó a gritar y llorar fuertemente, ese sonido seguía retumbando en su cabeza, los enfermeros lo sacaron de ahí, Marco lucho para quedarse con Mario, de algún lugar salió su mamá y empezó a abrazarlo, lo llevo fuera de la habitación,

 

Y Marco no pudo más. Se desplomo en el piso, se aferró al cuerpo de su mamá y empezó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, _Mario estaba muerto,_ Mario se había ido, Marco nunca más podría estar con Mario, nunca más podría estar con la persona que más amaba…

 

Nadie pudo hacer nada, los doctores se habían acercado hacia su mamá para decirle lo que Marco aún se negaba oír, tenía una pequeña esperanza en su corazón después de que salió de la habitación, pero se iba apagando lentamente cada segundo y con esas palabras simplemente murió, _‘hicimos todo lo posible pero no resistió, estaba muy herido, el golpe que recibió en su cabeza fue muy fuerte, y perdió mucha sangre… lo siento’_ Lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar más fuerte.

 

De alguna forma termino sentado en un sillón en el hospital, no tenía fuerzas ni para seguir llorando.

 

Los familiares de Mario llegaron, su mamá se acercó hacia Marco y lo abrazo fuertemente, entendía el dolor de Marco, ambos lloraron ahí, en el piso del hospital.

 

Los policías llamaron al padre de Mario para entregarle las pertenencias que tenía en su auto, el señor Götze parcia ser el único que podía estar en pie, estaba ocultando el dolor de perder a su hijo, intentando parecer el pilar de su esposa, pero cuando le entregaron el celular y la billetera de Mario, no aguanto, empezó a llorar desgarradoramente, la mamá de Mario se acercó a él, y lo abrazo, al igual que los hermanos de Mario que acababan de llegar, el corazón de Marco cayo más cuando vio la escena. Mario no podía estar muerto.

 

Marco se había quedado mirando hacia la pared, su mirada simplemente estaba ida, recordaba todos los momentos que había pasado con Mario, cuando se conocieron, su primera vez juntos, la navidad que pasaron en Alemania solos…, en ese momento su mente empezó a castigarlo, Marco empezó a creer que esto era _su culpa_.

 

Había sido él quien le había colgado a Mario la noche anterior cuando él le llamo para decirle que no podría llegar ese día a Dortmund, pero Marco había sido tan estúpido, Mario cogió su auto y manejo en medio de la noche por que él había actuado como un completo idiota. Pensaba que todo era su culpa.

 

Alguien le toco el hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos, era la mamá de Mario, ella le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla, Marco y ella siempre tuvieron una buena relación como nueva familia, desde que Mario presento a Marco con su familia. Se sentó a su lado y saco un paquetito del bolsillo de su abrigo.

 

“Marco…tengo que darte algo” Ella lo miro con mucha tristeza, Marco dirigió su mirada hacia, no tenía la capacidad de sentir nada después de todo lo que había pasado ese día.

 

“No...no quiero sonar molesto…pero ahora no tengo…ánimos para nada…” ‘Ni nunca más’ pensó.

 

“Marco me acaban de dar esto, y sé que será muy duro para ti pero nosotros queremos que tú lo guardes…”

 

Marco hizo una expresión de confusión, ¿de qué estaba hablando? Ella saco la cajita  de su bolsillo, cogió la mano de Marco, que seguía mirando hacia otro lado, y coloco la cajita ahí. Marco miro lentamente hacia su mano, su corazón empezó a palpitar intensamente, sentía ese escozor detrás de sus ojos.

 

“Ese anillo era para ti…”

 

“Él quería–”

 

“Lo encontraron en el auto de Mario, él te amaba Marco,” Su voz se quebró, “Sé que tú también lo amabas, conserva esto como un bello recuerdo de su amor Marco…lo siento” Ella le levanto de su asiento llorando, no podía seguir intentado ser fuerte después de eso.

 

Las lágrimas de Marco caían por sus mejillas ya, su corazón volvía a romperse en miles de pedazos ese día, su estómago empezó a revolverse, su cabeza empezó a zumbar, se sentía muy mal, no solo físicamente sino también emocionalmente; lentamente abrió la cajita, sus manos temblaban, mas lagrimas caían por sus mejilla, y ahí estaba, un hermoso anillo con una inscripción en él _’I Love You More Than My Life’._

 

Marco lloro más fuerte, sostuvo la cajita fuertemente en sus manos; Mario había muerto, y sin él, Marco podía sentir como él también estaba muriendo lentamente, estaría vio pero por dentro simplemente no existiría más, como estar muerto en vida.

 


	2. hold me in your arms the way you did last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Las almas gemelas están destinadas a encontrarse, estar juntas, amarse, pero el caprichoso destino las separará, y ese será el sufrimiento mas grande por el que puedan pasar, pero en el final, volverán a encontrarse y estar juntas para siempre..."
> 
>  
> 
> O un AU en el que Mario y Marco se aman demasiado pero la vida separa a uno del otro de la manera más dolorosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!, siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, terminé dividiendo esta historia en tres partes, así que falta una (que obvia), les prometo no tardar tanto en subirla :), espero que les guste este capitulo.
> 
> Hay un poco auto-lesión.  
> El titulo es de la canción Afire Love de Ed Sheeran

Mario volvió a abrir los ojos en, lo que se podría decir, el cielo. Ya no sentía ese frio que había recorrido su cuerpo antes, no escuchaba esos sonidos de ambulancias y paramédicos, todo estaba tranquilo y calmado ahora, lo último que record realmente le importaba recordar era el momento en el que Marco se acercó a él en el hospital y lo abrazo, aun escuchaba su voz, se había quedado grabada en su mente, nunca estaría con Marco otra vez.

En realidad no había gran cosa en ese ‘cielo’, era una especie de gran bosque, arboles altos y delgados, con agua saliendo de algún riachuelo por ahí.

Un fuerte mareo lo invadió de repente, olas de dolor empezaron a llegar a su cabeza, podía sentir como el ambiente se puesta pesado.

Alguien se le acerco de repente, no lo podía distinguir bien, un gran resplandor salía de—sus alas! Mario nunca había sido un gran creyente sobre los ángeles —aunque el podría decir que siempre tuvo a uno a su lado, Marco—y en este momento para él ver un ángel, con alas y todo, era impresionante.

Todo lo que pudo distinguir antes de desvanecerse en el suelo era que ese ángel llevaba una larga melena oscura y tenía gran parte del cuello tatuado, mientras caía pudo ver que había una cicatriz empezando en su clavícula.

“Tú no deberías estar aquí, no aún…”  Fue todo lo que Mario pudo escuchar y simplemente todo se oscureció, otra vez.

 

***

 

El entierro de Mario fue un día completamente gris, el cielo lucia oscuro y nublado, como si hasta la misma naturaleza estuviera sufriendo por Marco y Mario.

Marco estaba parado a lado de la tumba de su gran y único amor, algunas personas habían decidido irse porque empezaban a caer algunas gotas de lluvia, se avecinaba una gran tormenta y ellos preferían evitarla. Pero también habían otras personas que habían asistido al entierro sólo para ‘ganar puntos con los Götze’ como Marco lo había pensado desde que los vio, esas personas no estaban ahí porque les importara Mario, y menos Marco, o incluso la familia Götze. Sabían que los padres de Mario eran una de las familias con más poder en Alemania, Mario se lo había contado el mismo día que se conocieron, no es como si esperara una gran reacción de Marco, pero aún estaba esa incomodidad en su corazón, antes, Mario ya había tenido que sufrir esa razón, Marco agradecía que la mamá de Mario siempre fue una persona inteligente y sabia y ya se había dado cuenta de ello antes.

Empezó a llover y Marco ni se inmutó, continuo viendo hacia la tumba de Mario, leyó la inscripción en la placa en el suelo y sus fuerzas lo abandonaron. Las rodillas le dolían, pero un dolor mínimo con el que sentía en el corazón, el pasto estaba húmedo, la lluvia rápidamente se había intensifico. Marco comenzó a llorar, parecía que esa sería la única manera de aliviar o sacar todos sus sentimientos, lo que realmente sentía.

Una mano apretó su hombro, no se sorprendió, sabía que ella nunca lo dejaría, si no los había dejado antes, cuando el papá de Mario aún estaba reacio a su rápida relación, este no sería que lo hiciera, ni nunca.

“Marco, vamos, sé que puedes con esto, siempre fuiste fuerte,”

“No… no puedo más, ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin él, como?”

“Sé que vas a poder Marco, mi hijo te amaba mucho, eso te dará fuerzas, vamos cariño.”

“No puedo…”

 

***

 

Mario ingreso a la habitación de Marco, lo único que podía hacer para que las personaran notaran su presencia era crear un pequeña brisa helada, ahora el cuarto de Marco estaba helando; no tenía un cuerpo, pero quería decir que se sentía enfermo, no podía creer que todo esto hubiera pasado, no quería despedirse de Marco, y eso sería lo que más le dolería, no un accidente, incluso ahora que estaba muerto. Se acercó a la mesita a lado de la cama de Marco, había fotos de ellos dos juntos, sonriendo, felices… que diferente de ahora. Oyó a Marco, estaba llorando en el baño, podía oírlo, y eso le dolía más que cualquier golpe, si es que aun podía sentir dolor. Mario se movió hacia la puerta del baño, el ser un espíritu y poder atravesar cosas, en ese momento era algo, en teoría, bueno.

Marco salió después de unos segundos, Mario no había aún llegado a la puerta, él tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Mario quería abrazarlo y besarlo, pero si lo hacía probablemente Marco ni siquiera se daría cuenta de su presencia, y eso era lo que lo lastimaba más.

Marco se sentó en el borde de su cama, Mario estaba posado justo frente a él, aunque claro, no lo podía ver. Marco cogió una de las fotografías que Mario antes había visto, miro directamente hacia ella, la había tomado cuando Mario y él habían ido de vacaciones a Brazil, Mario lucía tan bien, sonriendo a la cámara, Marco estaba a su lado abrazándolo, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se precipitaran por sus mejillas.

“Mario…porque te fuiste…porque me dejaste…” Marco empezó a llorar más fuerte.

Mario no pudo más.

“No Marco, no, yo no te deje, siempre estaré contigo, siempre,” Mario intento tocar a Marco, pero él simplemente lo atravesó, “Marco por favor, estoy aquí…nunca te dejaría…Marco!”

Marco no había oído nada, pero en el momento en el que Mario intento tocarlo, sintió un frio enorme recorrerlo, eso lo alarmó, levanto su mirada hacia su alrededor.

Mario aún estaba frente a él, frustrado por no poder hacer que Marco supiera que siempre estaría ahí para él, luego de un momento la puerta comenzó a sonar.

“Marco, cariño,” Era la mamá de Marco. “Necesitas comer algo.”

“Mamá, quiero estar solo por favor,” Marco guardo la fotografía en su mesita y se quitó el mismo suéter que traía puesto desde hace días, desde el entierro de Mario, el que le había entregado la mamá de Mario después de que su ropa quedara completamente mojada con la lluvia.

“Amor,” La mamá de Marco había entrado a la habitación, tenía un plato de frutas y un vaso de jugo, “Cariño, come algo, por favor, estoy segura de que a Mario no le hubiera gustado que te estés castigando así, no comiste nada desde hace días, por favor.”

“Mamá, quiero estar solo, ¿No lo entiendes? merezco cualquier cosa, todo es mi culpa,” Marco empezó a llorar más fuerte, “Es mi culpa que Mario este muerto...”

“No Marco,” La mamá de Marco se acercó a él para abrazarlo, “No fue tu culpa, no lo fue,”

“Sí mamá, si lo fue… le dije cosas estúpidas, y él lo hizo por mí, es mi culp—” Marco no pudo terminar porque su llanto era incontrolable.

“Hijo, no es tu culpa, el conductor del otro carro es el único culpable, conducía ebrio,” Ella trató de que Marco la mirara a los ojos, “Hijo, no fue tu culpa.”

Marco no respondió, simplemente se apretó al cuerpo de su madre con fuerza, lo único que quería ahora era dormir, quizá para siempre, y estar junto a Mario, para siempre.

Mario había visto todo, Marco no podía culparse por nada, no era su culpa. Se quedó ahí hasta que Marco se durmió, su mamá salió de la antigua habitación de su hijo. Él había dejado esa casa para irse con Mario, pero ahora ni siquiera quería pisar el lugar donde vivían, los recuerdos lo golpeaban incluso con fotos, tenía miedo simplemente pensar en cómo sería entrar ahí, tantas cosas que habían pasado en ese lugar, tantos momentos… Mario se acercó a la cama y miro hacia el rostro de Marco, Marco siempre seria la persona más hermosa que haya visto, y nunca dejaría de serlo.

 

***

 

Marco despertó sintiendo destrozado no sólo emocionalmente, si no también físicamente no había comido en tres días, no había salido de su habitación tampoco, pero le había prometido a su mamá que lo haría, sólo lo haría por ella.

Se acercó a su armario, no había mucha ropa dentro, pero por lo menos había lo necesario para ponerse, tampoco tenía ánimos para buscar un conjunto de ropa impresionante, o que en realidad combinara. Mario siempre lo había molestado “eres peor que una chica con eso de la ropa,” él sólo se reía y acercaba a Mario hacia él y lo besaba, “pero me amas así,” respondía Marco bromeando sabiendo que Mario y él estaban destinados a estar juntos, y Mario sólo asentía con una hermosa sonrisa.

Marco sonrió recordando, sacó un poco de ropa limpia y la llevó al baño. Iba a dase una ducha, ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo se sentía el agua cayendo en su cuerpo, había hecho esto con Mario tantas veces, que el sólo hecho de abrir la llave le dolió, puso su cuerpo bajo el agua y tuvo que dar una exhalación fuerte por la impresión que causo la fría agua sobre su cuerpo.

Salió de la ducha rápidamente cuando termino, sin poder aguantar más los recuerdos de cuando Mario lo acompañaba antes, tantos besos robados mientras en agua caía sobre sus cuerpos, para Marco vivir sin Mario sería muy duro sino imposible.

Parado fuera de la cabina de la ducha miro su reflejo en el espejo delante del lavadero, tenía los ojos muy hinchados y rojos, su piel lucia más pálida de lo normal… cuando miro las hojas de afeitar en la cerámica del baño, ni siquiera recordaba cómo llegaron ahí, levanto una de ellas entre sus dedos y la miró como si no supiera realmente que era.

Sabía que estaba mal, que no era la manera ni de superar ni de soportar ningún dolor, Mario siempre seria el amor de su vida, y ahora nunca más estaría con él, pero eso estaba mal.

Cuando vio la sangre corriendo por su brazo se sintió aliviado por un momento, su mente se ocupó en pensar sobre el dolor que le causo el corte y ya no más en que Mario estaba muerto. Toda su cabeza estuvo aturdida un momento y cuando él finalmente se liberó de ello, miro hacia su brazo y tenía ocho cortes sangrando. Parpadeo un momento tratando de enfocar su mente otra vez, se limpió la sangre, eso se había sentido muy liberador pero sabía que no debió haberlo hecho, y no debería hacerlo de nuevo, pero en el fondo de su mente algo le decía que sentir dolor físicamente sería la única forma de ya no sentir ese dolor tan profundo en el corazón.

Mario no pudo ver a Marco cortándose, no  hubiera hecho todo lo posible para él para que no lo haga pero algo lo había llevado fuera del baño en el momento en el que Marco lo hizo.

Marco bajo hacia el primer piso de su casa usando una jeans que había encontrado y un suéter grande, los cortes le ardían pero no podía permitir que lo su madre lo supiera. Cuando ella lo vio entrando por la puerta de la cocina, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, su hijo tenía que recuperarse y este era un buen comienzo, o por lo menos eso pensó.

Puso un plato llenó de frutas y unos panqueques delante de Marco; cuando él miro hacia ellos, sintió ganas de volver al baño y seguir con lo que había estado haciendo, Mario siempre había sido el que cocinaba para ambos.

Levanto la cabeza y vio a su mamá, ella esperaba que el coma, Marco sabía que ella estaba sufriendo por él así que hizo el mayor intento de comer, la comida pasaba por su esófago y llegaba a su estomago pero era como si su organismo no la quisiera, termino todo lo que había en el plato, y su mama lo llevo hacia la pequeña sala de estar que tenían y lo dejo ahí, Marco parecía un títere, pero tampoco era que tuviera las fuerzas para querer o poder hacer algo, ella salió hacia el jardín, Marco aun sentado en el sillón sintió como su estómago empezaba a retorcerse, había hecho el mayor esfuerzo para retener la comida pero no pudo, corrió hacia el baño de su habitación y devolvió todo, se sentó en el piso del baño y lloro en silencio otra vez, ¿Cómo podría vivir sin Mario ahora?

 

***

 

Mario volvió a ese lugar lleno de árboles y niebla, Edward, el ángel que se le había aparecido antes volvió; al parecer no podía interferir con el mundo y las personas en él, ahora, lo que significaba que tendría que ver a Marco sufriendo sin poder hacer nada, tendría que ver a la persona que más amaba sufriendo y lastimándose sin poder hacer nada. Sólo más sufrimiento para ambos.

 

***

 

Marco no pudo dormir esa noche, estaba muy débil, tenía un dolor punzante en la cabeza, cada vez que cerraba los ojos para intentar dormir, la mirada de Mario venia a su mente, esa por la que tanta veces había suspirado,  se sentía como un golpe en su corazón, Marco haría lo que fuese para traer a Mario de vuelta, pero eso no podría ser, Mario se había ido, para siempre, y por enésima vez en el día Marco lloro, lloro hasta quedarse dormido.

La habitación volvió a congelarse cuando Mario apareció ahí, como había pasado antes, mira a Marco en su cama, dormido, se acerco a él, su respiración lenta, su pecho subiendo y bajando, al ritmo de sus respiraciones, su rostro pálido, más de lo que él recordaba, sus labios se veían muy rosas, y hacían un contraste perfecto con su piel, si tan sólo pudiera darle un beso por ultima vez, un beso que le diga a Marco que él lo amo, y siempre lo amaría. Pero no podía, ahora era simplemente un espíritu, como lo había dicho Edward, ahora, lo único que podía hacer era ver.

Pero no podría quedarse así. Se acerco hacia el rostro de Marco, tan hermoso como siempre, un beso, sólo un último beso, sólo uno. No se sintió como un beso en realidad, Mario intento tocar los labios de Marco con los suyos, pero como había pasado antes no pudo, aunque pudo sentir una pequeña corriente, aun siendo sólo un espíritu pudo sentir algo, y tenía la esperanza de que Marco también lo hubiera sentido.

Marco se despertó exaltado, miro hacia su reloj, 3:04 am; había sentido algo, no fue exactamente un toque, o algo; fue como una pequeño roce, lo sintió claramente, una pequeña corriente fría lo recorrió y lo hizo despertar, no estaba loco, lo había sentido, miro alrededor de su habitación, vacío; no estaba volviéndose loco, no…

Mario se quedó mirándolo toda la madrugada, observo como Marco se estuvo moviendo en su cama, no pudo volver a dormir. Él podía sentir _algo_ dentro de su cuarto, y esa sensación no le permitió dormir otra vez.

Cuando su mamá tocó su puerta en la mañana a las ocho y media de la mañana, ya se había dado una ducha y estaba vestido –y tenía 3 cortes más en su brazo–, Mario simplemente miro como lo hizo, mientras una lágrima corría por la mejilla de Marco, no pudo sentirse más inútil en la vida.

Le dijo a Marco que bajara, que el desayuno ya estaba listo, él solo la miro y asintió, no había comido en días, no había podido dormir, había perdido sangre, y un corte en particular parecía seguir sangrando, tal vez lo hizo muy profundo…

Salió de su habitación, empezó a bajar por las escaleras, donde tuvo que sujetarse de la baranda, no tenía más fuerzas. Empezó a ver borroso, sus rodillas empezaron a temblar y doblarse, se quedo quieto un momento, respirando fuerte, tratando de estabilizarse, no había bajado muchas gradas, aún estaba cerca del segundo piso, y si caía desde ahí, lo más probable seria que sea un golpe muy duro. Mario estaba a su lado, aunque él obviamente no lo podía ver. Mario sabía que no podía tocarlo, se lo había dicho Edward, pero si Marco caía, él podía acabar con su presencia en el mundo y salvarlo, como también había dicho el ángel.

Marco empezó a tambalearse, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza que estaba poniendo para sostenerse, pero no fue suficiente, su visión se hizo negra, y cayó, imaginó que sería esto lo último, que todo había acabado con esto, no podía vivir sin Mario, y esto sólo un adelanto de lo que terminaría pasando. Lo último que sintió fue una mano sujetando su suéter.


End file.
